Titan Bach
Titan Bach (タイタンバッハ Taitan Bahha) is a former pirate captain of The Asura Pirates, and is now a current Commodore for the Marines; having been promoted from Lieutenant at the beginning of One Dream, and then from Captain to Commodore after the time skip. He was born with a mutation, which caused him to grow 10 more arms. Since he's also a Long-Arm, this allows him to have a large number of long, lanky arms to use, making him a potent enemy in battle, and a skilled musician in general. This was also the inspiration behind Bach's first and only epithet, "Asura." Bach serves under Rear Admiral Kris and is ultimately considered a subordinate under Vice Admiral Galaxy's command. Bach dedicates himself to Kris out of gratitiude, as she was the one who helped to pull some strings in order to allow Bach and a few willing crewmates to join the Marines. As such, Bach apparently has refused to accept any and all promotions that would make him equal to Kris in authority, unless she too becomes promoted. Bach's former bounty before becoming a Marine was 200,000,000, and is thus considered a sign of his skill and power within Kris' unit. Appearance Personality Titan Bach's most distinguishing feature is his love of music, seeing it as one of humanity's greatest gifts, a thing that civilization couldn't go without. He praises the power that music has over a person's emotional state, making note that music can make one sad, happy, angry, scared, or anything in between. He finds it easier to convey his feelings to others through music, because of its power. He initial love for music from a young age eventually blossomed into a full-blown passion, and now he cannot be seen without an instrument in his hand. If Bach is without his instruments, he will then be humming any song that catches his fancy at the moment. He also has a habit of playing "air instruments," much like the expression, "the air guitar." Additionally, Bach has great respect for music, musicians, and composers alike, and isn't fond of anyone who badmouths them. He also gets fidgity and restless when he isn't allowed to talk about or play music, or when he can't sing or hum, or play his "air instruments," which seems to be similiar to the symptoms of withdrawal. Outside of the musical world, Bach is a respectful and polite man, having gained these personality traits during his time as a Marine. Bach does his best to be kind and forgiving, but although he gives it his best effort, Bach is prone to violent outbursts (usually played with for comedy) and can hold grudges against people he dislikes (such as anyone who dares to threaten, insult or mock his commanding officer, for instance.) He seems to take on the mantle of responsibility as well, seeing the virtue as something necessary for a man to take care of. And he can be rather disciplinary when he believes someone needs to be disciplined. Because of these personality traits, Bach seems to act like a father figure to the rest of his fellow men within Kris' unit. Bach has been referred to as a literal "one man band," given his habit of playing multiple instruments at once (most of the time, it'll be a combination of drums, guitars, a piano (regular and/or electric,) a wind instrument, and a violin on occasion.) When dealing with the Marines' belief in "Absolute Justice", he appears to be disgusted by it, as he has become a strict follower of his own personal ideals of justice. Despite these contemptuous feelings, Bach does his best to keep his anger under control whenever the concept of Absolute Justice is brought up. When this happens, Bach can be seen with a scowl on his face, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. On the subject of his fellow Marines however, Bach loves his allies unconditionally, and usually DOES treat the others as if they were his children (excluding Kris, who's adoptive father is indeed Galaxy Blade.) Abilities and Powers Swordmanship While Bach doesn't wield swords most of the time, he has shown himself to have an adequate level of swordmanship, thanks to his basic training as a Marine. Marksmanship Like with his swordmanship, Bach only has an average level of skill with guns and firearms, due to his early years of training as a young Marine. Hand to Hand Combat Unlike his swordmanship and marksmanship, Bach is an excellent melee fighter, thanks to his additional arms, and the length of each arm. Bach has been shown that he relies on grappling techniques mixed with in with his Rokushiki techniques, being capable of holding onto and gripping his opponent(s) while using a Rokushiki technique. This can range from holding his opponent in the air as he wails on them, to simply throwing them around like rag dolls. Bach learned Rokushiki, thanks to the training he received during his time as a Marine. While Bach has learned the 6 different styles, Bach seems to have an affinity for Shigan, capable of using it with precise skill and effiecency. Bach's ability to wield Shigan is so great, that he has learned how to channel the same effectiveness of a regular Shigan into that of a punch, or a palm strike, minus the fact that instead of tiny wounds, the attacks would be equivalent to the size and shape of Bach's hands. Physical Strength Having finally reached the rank of Captain, Bach's strength is considered fearsome and formidable. But because of additional training that he put himself through, Bach has joined the ranks of the super strong, thus, he has now become one of Kris' more powerful subordinates and a trusty and reliable ally to her and Bach's fellow men. Agility Like with his strength, Bach's agility is beyond the average human's. Bach can run faster, jump higher, and bend more flexibly than most other people, which makes sense when considering that Bach has learned Soru and Kami-e. Endurance Again, as his Tekkai will show, Bach's endurance is superhuman. Bach can withstand a large deal of suffering before giving up, and isn't the type to buckle under pressure. Bach once said that he had 8 of his 12 arms broken once, one after another, but never gave up the fight, or begged for mercy. However, only Bach seems to know of this story, leaving many to wonder if it's true or not. Nontheless though, Bach truly does have superhuman endurance, and it should never be underestimated. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: During his years in the Marines, Bach learned Kenbunshoku Haki. Bach is capable of freely accessing his Haki and can wield it well. By doing so, he has managed to learn to read his opponent's moves and counter them before the action even takes place. He's also been noted to pick up the presences and natures of those around him, first seen when he identified the familiar presence of The Jolly Pirates. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Bach also learned Busoshoku Haki, making his Rokushiki techniques deadlier and more effective. With it, Bach is capable of making an invisible armor, strengthening his attacks, supplementing his Rokushiki, and fighting Logia Devil Fruit users without any seastone or tricks. This has made Bach a formidable fighter, as even the Marines and pirates alike praised Bach for his skill in battle, especially when using his Haki. 'List of Fighting Techniques' (Number 1 - 12) Shigan: This is Bach's most basic form of attack, where he will use the standard Shigan technique against his opponent(s.) The catch here is, that instead of a normal Shigan, Bach will usually call out a number from one to twelve in Spanish, then declare his Shigan attack. Afterward, Bach will use the very same number of hands in which he stated earlier (for example: If Bach said "Tres Shigan," then he would attack with 3 Shigan at once. If Bach said "Doce Shigan," he'd use all 12 of his arms at once. Likewise, "Uno Shigan" would signal the usage of the standard Shigan technique with one arm/hand/finger.) What's more, is the fact that Bach is also capable of channeling the same effectiveness of a Shigan into his entire hand, allowing him to use punches and palm strikes in much the same way as a regular Shigan, except that the amount of damage will differ with how Bach performs the Shigan. A standard Shigan is usually equivalent to a bullet wound from a pistol, but a Shigan in the form of a punch would be similiar to a rifle shot instead. Palm strikes would be akin to shotgun fire as well, given the range of Bach's palm is similiar to the extended range of a shotgun. Shigan, Cartwheel Carnival: Shigan, Shihishu: Shigan: Shihishu (Finger Pistol: Finger Dagger) is one of Bach's more inventive uses for the Shigan. By using the same methods applied to a regular Shigan, Bach can make his fingers act like knives simply by swinging them around, rather than throwing them at the opponent. Despite the name, Bach's Shigan: Shihishu is still capable of cutting rock and the like, given Bach's tremendous strength. Shigan, Titanic Cannon: This form of Shigan differs from a regular one, due the amount of energy and strength poured into it. With the same methods and principles as stated earlier, by using a punch or palm strike as opposed to a standard Shigan, Bach can perform acts of greater damage and destruction with the same effectiveness of a Shigan. Shigan, Shougekiha: This attack, known in English as "Finger Pistol: Shockwave," is yet another inventive use Bach thought of for the Shigan. By using the same strength of the Shigan: Titanic Cannon from a distance, Bach is capable of shooting out strong, almost undetectable shockwaves from his hands. These shockwaves have been reported to be strong enough to blow up solid bedrock and knock down steel reinforced doors. The effectiveness of the technique has been admired and feared by friends and foes alike. Shigan, Blooming Lotus: Doce Shigan, Cyclone: This technique is considered to be one of Bach's stronger moves, if only due to the number of arms he uses for it, and because of its range and usage. As evidenced by the attack name, this Shigan technique is unique for explicitly requiring 12 arms in order to perform it; and as such, Bach will bring out all 12 of his arms for its preparation. Afterward, Bach will begin to spin around in place on one foot (thus meaning that his other foot is raised, if only by a little,) causing a whirlwind to gather around Bach's body, obscuring his appearance. Next, Bach will then begin to wildly throw punches with all 12 limbs in a frenzied manner, which combined with his excessive twirling, will result in a complete 180 degree range in which he can strike anyone with tremendous force, if the unfortunate soul is unlucky enough to get too close to Bach. What's more is that by tilting his body weight in a particular direction, ever so slightly, Bach can move while spinning in place, allowing him to pursue evasive opponents, or foes from a distance. The major downfall to this technique is that it causes Bach to become dizzy and disoriented after its usage. Albeit, it will wear off after a while, this still proves to be a problem in the long run. Additionally, Bach will be unable to see anything beyond the whirlwind he's creating as well, since because of his spinning, he won't be able to focus on anything in specific. The only trick Bach has learned in order to alleviate this, is to use his Kenbunshoku Haki to try and pinpoint his opponents, and to allow himself to perceive any incoming counter-attacks while using Doce Shigan: Cyclone. Even with Haki however, this does not guarantee that the attack is full-proof. Tekkai, Wall Stance: Despite specializing in Shigan techniques, Bach has come up with at least one Tekkai technique. This manuever requires at the least, 5 or 6 of Bach's arms. By holding his arms out in front of his torso, and by clasping onto the joint in his arms closest to his wrists, with the bottom end of his arms touching one another (for he is a Long-Arm, meaning he has an additional set of joints in his arms;) and then by applying Tekkai to his arms, Bach can create an iron-strong defensive wall to protect himself from oncoming attacks. The effectiveness of Tekkai: Wall Stance was once proven to be enough to defend Bach from a cannonball at one point. Relationships Kris' Unit Blade D. Kris Caleb Necros Artemis D. Falko Euthemia Sarutobi Family Friends The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Titan Bach's name was inspired by both the words "Titan" and "Bach." Bach is the surname of a famous German musician and composer from the Baroque period, Johann Sebastian Bach, and "Titan" comes from the name for the mythical beings, the Titans, in Greek mythology. *Bach's Epithet, "Asura," is a refernce to the actual Asuras of Hindu mythology. However, the real Asuras were said to have 6 arms, whereas Bach has 12, twice as many. And since Asuras may be related to the Titans in some way (probably being derived from one another, or vice versa,) Bach's last name is a reference to that relationship. *Like many other characters in One Piece, Bach has a unique laugh. Bach's laugh is "Lalalala!" Lalala is the sound someone makes when they're singing, but they don't seem to know the words to the song. This references Bach's feelings toward music, and the fact that he is himself a musician. *Interestingly enough, despite Bach's more memorable features, it appears to be a running gag throughout the series that most, if not everyone that Bach meets or knows, seems to easily forget him, or confuse him for someone else. Naturally, this frustrates Bach to no end. *I thought it'd be cool to Bach his own unofficial instrumental theme. Bach's instrumental theme is "Night on Bald Mountain," composed by "Modest" Mussorgsky. External Links Pirate - Bach's former occupation Captain - Bach's former position Rokushiki - Bach's fighting style Marines - Bach's occupation Lieutenant - Bach's first and formerly seen rank Captain - Bach's second and formerly seen rank Commodore - Bach's current rank Musician - Bach's profession and hobby Longarm Tribe - The tribe that Bach comes from Johann Sebastian Bach - The man from where Bach's first name comes from Titans - The mythical god-like beings that inspired Bach's surname Asuras - The mythical beings that inspired Bach's epithet Mutation - The cause for Bach's 12 arms Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Former Pirate Category:Musician Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Longarm Tribe Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Captain Category:Protagonists Category:One Dream